Annabelle Loren (House on Haunted Hill)
Annabelle Loren (Carol Ohmart) is the evil wife who attempts to kill her husband in the 1959 horror film, "The House on Haunted Hill". Annabelle was the fourth wife of millionaire Frederick Loren (Vincent Price). She attempted a number of times to kill Frederick to get his money, but all attempts apparently failed. Finally, she came up with an idea of holding a haunted house party. Frederick rented The House on Haunted Hill for the party, and invited five different people to party with a reward of $50,000 altogether if they could survive the night there. Annabelle had an affair with Dr. David Trent (Alan Marshal), one of the guests. The two conspired to scare one of the other guests into killing Frederick with illusions and ghosts. On the night of the party, after the five guests arrived at the house, Annabelle refused to join the party, until Frederick forced her to. Shortly before midnight, when the caretakers of the house are to leave and lock the house up until morning, Annabelle came downstairs to the party to give each of the guests a handgun for protection. Meanwhile, Annabelle and Trent placed a fake decapitated head in Nora's (Carolyn Craig) bedroom and then removed them as part of their plot to scare Nora into shooting Loren. A short time later, Annabelle hung herself and pretended to be dead, but secretly survived with a hanging harness. Lance Schroeder (Richard Long) and Trent place the seemingly dead Annabelle in Frederick's room. There she remains, except for when she is left alone, when she snook out of the room and posed as her own ghost to Nora to further scare her. Eventually, Trent arrives to inform Annabelle that their plan is falling into place. They attempt to meet Frederick down in the house's cellar. However, after Annabelle goes in, the doors lock themselves with her by herself. Frederick's ghost rises up from the cellar's vat of acid. The apparent Spector of Annabelle's late husband attacks and advances on her, making her fall backwards into the vat of acid. In there, the acid apparently kills Annabelle, dissolving her flesh. Trivia *Carol Ohmart was Miss Utah in 1946. *Carol Ohmart appeared as Emily Howe in the 1967 black horror comedy film "Spider Baby". *Dr. Trent -who tried to dispose of Loren in the pit-also ends up in the same place with Annabelle. person who kills them both is their intended victium Frederick Loren). Note the Skelaton on a string might seem a bit silly-it is alleged however this movie was intended to be seen with 3-D glasses [!{As was another Vincent Price horror classic "House of Wax"? *As comic relief the owner of the house Watson Cook remains convinced that the house is haunted and that he will be the next victium-even after Frederick Loren makes his confession! Gallery maxresdefault2.jpg screenshot_3823.png carolohmart4_thumb7.jpg screenshot_3824.png screenshot_3825.png 411359_full.jpg AnnabelleInDress.jpg screenshot_3826.png screenshot_3827.png screenshot_3828.png screenshot_3829.png screenshot_3830.png screenshot_3831.png screenshot_3832.png screenshot_3833.png screenshot_3834.png screenshot_3835.png screenshot_3836.png screenshot_3837.png screenshot_3838.png screenshot_3839.png screenshot_3840.png 8877e60903afebb839a4b29ea7e162a2.jpg screenshot_3841.png screenshot_3842.png screenshot_3843.png Annabelle_Skeleton.jpg screenshot_3845.png screenshot_3846.png screenshot_3847.png 6358010635800687731137496562_house 1.gif tumblr_ofxwiwU09p1r1ult6o1_400.gif screenshot_3848.png screenshot_3849.png screenshot_3850.png screenshot_3851.png screenshot_3852.png d22159df60acd93a47bcac9723a0df985e9a656.jpg screenshot_3853.png screenshot_3854.png screenshot_3855.png screenshot_3856.png screenshot_3857.png tumblr_inline_ncqknxNfr11r4bcl2.gif HoHH1959poster.jpg house-on-haunted-hill1.jpg house_on_haunted_hill_poster_06.jpg VINCENT PRICE 1B.jpg Category:1950s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Greedy Category:Gold Digger Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Open Side Dress Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: Chemicals